


【宽软】厄喀德那

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 人可以悲伤，人可以愤怒，人可以犯错可以付出代价，人可以进步。那么，该怎样定义人呢？
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Toni Kroos, Mateo Kovačić/Luka Modrić, Michael Ballack/Miroslav Klose
Kudos: 2





	【宽软】厄喀德那

托尼•克罗斯，由于在地方塔表现优异被评价为具有极高天赋，这名年轻的向导被调往首都中央塔。  
中央塔又名白塔，因其城墙外壁洁白无瑕而得名。白塔内的生活水平远高于伊利亚特各地区的，环境洁净，资源齐全，有全国的高端技术人才为退伍的哨兵向导们服务。而进入这里的唯一指标就是觉醒为哨兵或向导，而他们的父母虽然无法一同进入首都，但也会每年得到高额的国家补贴。百姓们都很“望子成哨”、“望女成向”。  
可克罗斯并不认为白塔是个好地方。  
在他眼里，都城内的种种优渥待遇，本质不过是让那群“娇生惯养”得好似豌豆公主的家伙存活下去的必要条件罢了。某种意义上说，他这样的向导的存在可能也是为了服务塔里的现役哨兵：是后者种种暴躁情绪的回收站，而出于人手极度不足的缘故，肩挑了整个塔一个月那么多工作的暴躁克罗斯，越来越想一脚踹翻向他倾倒精神垃圾的光棍们。  
而武力差让他放弃掉实践这一想法。因此他只是在心里忿忿不平地思索着：光都城内就有那么多退役赋闲、成天吃喝嫖赌的向导，为什么不能临时再招几个人帮我分担一下工作呢？  
如果卢卡•莫德里奇再晚几天出现，那么全塔的哨兵可能就要随着克罗斯累加的怒气槽一起情绪爆炸了。  
顶着首席向导头衔的人就是不一样。克罗斯想。对方适时分担了日常工作的部分自然帮了大忙，跟所有哨兵都能相处融洽的能力则更是令他由衷佩服——即便克罗斯自己倒不怎么在乎他和大部分哨兵相看两生厌。事实上这名年轻向导也很喜欢跟莫德里奇合作。性格并非首要因素，同行之间，能在工作中通过高度同调的精神链接传输情报和指令，实在让人心情舒畅。  
克罗斯接到了他入职以来第一个城外任务。同行的还有莫德里奇和二十余名哨兵，组成一支特遣调查小队。他们的目的地是伊利亚特国土北方的港口城市底比斯。由于地理位置优越，交通便利，自古以来便是各国贸易往来的商业中心。很长一段时间都有伊利亚特最大的邻国阿卡德意欲吞并这片土地的传闻。伊利亚特对内宣传报道是底比斯被攻陷了，但实际上阿卡德并没有获得底比斯任何的土地。  
底比斯只是，被屠城了……现在处于封锁中。白塔特派小队所负责调查的就是此事的原因。  
兵分两路。先遣小队入城后，克罗斯做的第一件事就是将同行的哨兵们的嗅觉灵敏度调低，以应对城内尸体散发出的阵阵腐臭。“我们目前走过的区域，没有任何生命存在的指证，房屋等基础设施的破坏程度很严重。甚至可以说，这样的无差别破坏从战略上来讲是完全无意义的。塔之前对事件的罪魁祸首有一个大致的评估吗？”  
“……有的。正是因为城内尚存的某种威胁，连阿卡德都忌惮，底比斯才没有彻底沦陷。”通过向导间的连接，坐镇后方的莫德里奇回答道。  
“果然啊。”克罗斯感慨道，“其实我这么猜测的缘由是另一面墙——连通国内的城门如今依旧紧闭。不单单是为了封锁消息吧？我记得你说过，屠杀是在‘几天之内’发生的，那么这其中本来是应该有疏散平民的缓冲时间……”思及此处，他的心脏也不由地沉了一沉，“能让塔的决策层害怕到，不惜牺牲一座城的市民也要控制在底比斯境内的威胁，究竟是什么？”  
“我不知道。”  
良久，兴许是莫德里奇觉得这个无效信息太不负责任了，他翻出了底比斯大屠杀前驻军发回的最后一次日常报告，补充道：“现在很多事情我也是刚接手……嗯，报告里说支援底比斯的前任首席向导染上了感冒……”他在这条信息上做了个标记，“但是军队不应该一夜之间……那些哨兵绝没有可能哗变的。绝对没有。”  
突如其来的死亡打断了他们的交流。正常来说，哨兵有着超强五感，可以察觉到超远距离外的异动。然而实际情况是，在这些都城的精英哨兵们未察觉到敌人时，敌人已经一枪精准爆头他们其中一个哨兵了。然后这个敌人还向他们以一种非常的速度直线袭来，宛如怪物一般。  
克罗斯一行人不知道，所谓的敌人是，丧偶的哨兵，因为失去了结合的向导所以堕入黑暗，全部能力提升的同时人疯了。就是这么一整支守城军队的、训练有素的哨兵，把底比斯市给屠了。  
回到当下，紧急撤退的先遣小队遭遇大危机。他们的机动速度根本比不过“怪物”的追杀速度。千钧一发之际，快被追上的时候，“怪物”遇到了另一个疯了的“怪物”。他们厮杀在一团，克罗斯等人可以暂时松一口气，并根据首席向导指示在远方观察记录着这些怪物的特征。就在这时，一个突兀的精神信号传入年轻向导的脑海：  
“救救我。”  
克罗斯觉得这个向他求救的向导令人感觉迷之像莫德里奇。当然就算没有这条，人肯定是要救的。几个哨兵扛着虚弱的向导——从身上的衣服看是他们国家的士兵，之前那些怪物身上也观察到了这一特征——赶紧跑出城寻求急救。莫德里奇远远地看见这一行人回来了，用精神力探查了一下，惊呼道：“你们怎么背了个尸体回来？！”  
这个辛苦运回来的唯一幸存者，也已经死了。  
时间稍稍往前两个多月。伊利亚特知道邻国对底比斯有所企图，所以在周边修筑了坚固的防御工事，并派遣了由前任首席向导率领的一支大军驻守在此。前任首席向导的特性是【中枢】，可以一次性调度大批量的哨兵，是为白塔立下赫赫战功的指挥官。其中包括之前与阿卡德的一次正面交锋。被挫败的邻国也不算完全没有收获。他们获得了这名指挥官的足量血液样本，从中提取DNA，挑了一段特异性极高的序列构建了针对性的神经毒，然后整合到一个低毒但高传染的流感病毒上。效果是，普通人接触几乎无副作用，甚至感冒症状都没有，随便打个喷嚏传了毒都不会察觉；但传染到目标向导时，效果就是死。  
于是阿卡德派出的刺杀小队跑去底比斯驻军经常巡逻的几个地方，释放了病毒后就美滋滋地找酒吧喝一杯庆祝了。结果灾祸超出了他们的想象。好巧不巧，那段特异序列其实是伊利亚特所设计的全部向导公用的一段。一夜之间，军队里所有跟自己向导结合了的哨兵都疯了，也没有空缺的向导负责抚慰他们。屠杀开始，包括潜入的阿卡德人也无法幸免。为了不扩大这一影响，中央塔决定彻底封城。没有人可以从这间地狱活着出去。  
被“救”的尸体是有用的。卢卡告诉他这个消息后，此前一度失落的克罗斯感觉好了一点。尸体上的病毒被白塔的科学团队分离了出来，推导出邻国使用的是这种生化武器。一时不好彻底解决这个问题，因为近百年来，白塔所有的向导成品几乎都可以说是依赖于这段序列。之前全国范围内，防患于未然而集体离职的众向导们依旧不建议返回原来的岗位。  
一个暂时的缓解方案是，类似于疫苗的针剂，使特异序列沉默使毒素无法释放。疫苗被发往全国范围内的一些被选出来的“普通群众”，进行试推广。“普通群众”本质上也可以归类于被设计出来的向导，他们每个人的功能在于单向地朝周边区域的真正的平民百姓发射正向的情绪干涉。研究表明，就像平民的五感弱于哨兵一样，平民并非不能像向导一样感受情绪，只是能力弱很多。这些负责辐射一定区域的向导们就像钉子一样，将整个国家的社会风潮维持在一个可控的范围内。  
因为功能较为单一，所以暂时沉默掉【连接】序列是可以接受的。大部分接种者反应良好，只有一个地方，伊萨卡，当地的“钉子”失联了。而这位失联者正是托尼•克罗斯的非常尊敬的老师。此前，克罗斯被选进首都的原因之一，背景良好，指的就是他在地方塔受训前经常跟当地的“钉子”接触，理论上来说，他应该是个受对方精神影响很多，遵纪守法根正苗红的人。结果现在“钉子失联”、反抗中央塔的组织奥德赛也经常在伊萨卡地区活跃，克罗斯遭到了塔的怀疑。  
怀疑就被拉去审问了。不必威逼利诱，更加高效的手段是给他施加精神暗示，让他处于高度紧张状态，根据问话的观察报告显示，托尼•克罗斯本人似乎真的不怎么知道奥德赛、更不知道他尊敬的师长为何失联。  
在紧张的克罗斯不断催促下，洗脱嫌疑的他与莫德里奇和其他众哨兵启程前往伊萨卡调查情况。抵达之后，一看，“钉子”米洛斯拉夫•克洛泽哪儿也没跑，好好的一大活人就在家里养生呢。  
当地地方塔负责的哨兵称，之前是消息传输出了问题，其实克洛泽已经打上疫苗了。“请中央塔放心。”负责哨兵对首席向导说。另一边，好不容易回了趟故乡，克洛泽顺势拉托尼坐下来唠唠家常，首都怎么样啊、待得适不适应啊、都干了点啥任务啊……等等等等。完成正常工作对接的莫德里奇也凑过来旁听旁听，一方面是看着别把什么关键信息透出去了。这时米洛正聊道：“托尼你找到喜欢的哨兵了吗？还是塔里已经给你介绍了谁呢？”  
托尼连忙道没有没有。塔里的那些哨兵和克罗斯仍然两看相厌，能和他达成“互帮互助”默契的是……他眼神下意识瞟了一眼身旁的卢卡。他的小动作被当老师的人看在眼里，瞬间就懂了大致的情况。他笑笑，说：“不是哨兵也没关系。你能回来老师就很开心。我还从来没见过哪个向导进了塔后再回归家乡，想来是都城条件好，大家都乐不思蜀了吧？”  
知道缘由的人不动声色。莫德里奇让克洛泽克罗斯这对师徒又聊了片刻，便带着小队所有人离去了。不是回都城，他们要联合地方塔顺手调查一下情报显示的几个奥德赛据点。都在附近，行动也够迅速，然而还是扑了一个个空。这明显是有人泄露了他们的行动。  
不过这一切都在首席向导的可接受范围内。  
奥德赛有一个失算的点，他们知道中央塔的人不好对付，但是他们没想到这个小队的级别这么高。某种程度上这也是巧了，如果没有底比斯的惨剧，就不需要什么疫苗，中央塔也不会临时调整全伊利亚特境内的向导任职。正是在这种人手不足的情况下，莫德里奇这样的核心成果被推到了一线。  
他的特性是【连接】，也就是提供了应用广泛的【连接】序列的人。如果说所有被设计出来的向导的精神力构成了一张密网，那么他就约等于这张网的管理员。因此，从一开始，莫德里奇与克洛泽的物理距离足够接近，达到精神触角可以直接相通的时候，他就发现了异样。根据前期临床实验，注射疫苗的向导应该处于“断网”状态。怀疑产生，之后的事情就是搞清楚这是奥德赛掉包了疫苗，还是“钉子”已然叛变。  
在一次次扑空中，白塔小队渐渐摸清了奥德赛的情报传输机制。克洛泽所在的学校被确认为情报集散地。证据确凿，塔方面决定对克洛泽实施逮捕，尽管克罗斯仍然难以相信。奥德赛组织对此做出了激烈的反抗，其从外国（如阿卡德）走私的武装力量一定程度上超过了白塔的预期。混战中，克洛泽眼看着要被奥德赛安全护送走，地方塔的哨兵负责人瞄准了他，打算直接一杀了之，免除后患。  
克罗斯被吓到了。  
再怎么说，他不想看自己故乡的导师死。然而仅讨论身体素质，他一向导打肯定打不过哨兵。能做的就是通过精神干涉。正常来说，彼此未结合的向导只能稍微调节一些哨兵的情绪，但情急之下，托尼•克罗斯他的向导特性【极值】爆发了。悲伤啊、痛苦啊，等等情绪一下子被调到极大，五感对外界接收量也瞬间最大。本来拿着称手的配枪，此时也似乎比针还扎人，比烙铁还烫。  
地方哨兵的射杀被阻拦了下来。在首席向导超强的临场指挥下，这场争斗以塔的成功拦截下克洛泽为终结。恩师对托尼表示了感谢，莫德里奇也赞扬了他的决断与能力，并表示将会严惩这名不遵守命令的哨兵。  
哨兵名为迈克尔•巴拉克。经调查，他的手枪里填充的是特殊子弹，内含使人假死的药剂。如果他“射杀”了克洛泽，那么这桩戏或许就能成功骗过都城来的人。所以克罗斯看似救了他的老师，实际上……  
莫德里奇没有把呈现在发回白塔报告中的真相告诉克罗斯。这不是能用以安慰的东西。回程的列车上，他邀请托尼到自己的精神世界散散心。他的精神世界超乎寻常规格的广袤，这是多少年“自己”积攒的阅历所致。即便再怎么怡人的风景在眼前，克罗斯依旧闷闷不乐，他的精神动物，一只鹰，此刻飞翔的高度都要比以往低沉许多。他主动退出了对方的精神世界，说，我还是在车厢间转转吧。  
返程其实分了两辆车。押送巴拉克和克洛泽的一辆采取迂回路线，试图通过钓鱼手法，检测奥德赛组织在哪片区域的影响力比较大、会在哪处劫车，而克罗斯等人乘坐的一辆则直奔都城。由于巴拉克暴露，拉姆接替他的位置成为奥德赛内部唯一实权领袖。兵分两路的情况不难观测。重要的东西不会长期暴露在风险中的。他认为。迂回路线的车，像极了诱饵，但是完全撒手不管，没法给组织内部的兄弟交代。所以他也分了两队人马。人数稍少的一方，负责持续地骚扰巴拉克等所在列车；另一队，则要干个大事——  
你们是不是想知道奥德赛究竟可达到何种威胁？那正好，吓吓你们。  
令人震惊的事先一步发生在了克罗斯身上。列车货仓的生态缸，里面装的竟然是一个，是一个，克洛泽！稍早前，托尼可是亲眼看见自己的恩师被押运到另一辆车的。  
为什么会又出现一个，他，呢？  
这一发现引起了魔笛的注意。克罗斯问卢卡这到底是怎么一回事。莫德里奇让哨兵们守在这节车厢外戒备，自己和托尼在培养箱前对峙。按规矩来说，最好灭口，然而克罗斯他的向导很有继续研究的价值呢，一边这样想，一边又是带点心软的，他告诉托尼这就是他们去时携带的一个替代品，以防万一。具体是什么万一他没有细说。这只是一部分实情，他们去时的的确确这么带着的，但是回来时，真假两个克洛泽已经交换。他们笔直赶往都城为了就是将这珍贵的情报源尽快送回都城，让技术顾问们负责分析更多奥德赛的情报。  
所以，另一边，巴拉克和克洛泽虽然九死一生地逃出来了，但哨兵背着的昏迷米洛，本质上是一个赝品。由于基因构成即肉体构成精神波长完全一致，作为未结合的伴侣，巴拉克自己也被蒙蔽了……  
他们两人消失在漫天飞雪中。也许醒来后，就是一场悲剧。  
回到托尼的列车上。他不理解，为什么给一个被选中的普通居民试药，却要大张旗鼓地准备一个克隆人。莫德里奇警告他，你如果继续追问，我就没办法保证你的人身自由了。打断这场对峙的是炮弹从天而降，拉姆等人所为。为了不打草惊蛇，他们一路上都没对这辆列车加以阻拦，只在离都城已经很近的地方以最大火力炮击。他们宣示着奥德赛的武力。  
顷刻间，白塔小队所在的车便陷入一团火海。  
克罗斯幸运地活了下来。绝对的死里逃生，除了大脑原装，他全身大部分组织器官都是重构的——这点在他的精神动物身上也有体现。他苏醒后第一个见到的人是莫德里奇。他很惊讶。因为这位首席向导明明在他眼前被炸得血肉横飞。  
“……你还好啊，卢卡。”  
首席向导朝他笑笑。  
克罗斯觉得有哪里不太对劲。后来等他再恢复了一些，卢卡会带着任务报告书来找他。  
“这些内容不应该你亲自填吗？”为什么需要问我，是审讯？  
“我的脑部有些受损，不记得咱们启程后的事了。”这样解释道。  
“哦。”克罗斯想到莫德里奇最后一次向白塔发报应该是抓捕完成后，“我可能也是一样吧。”  
他没有提及“缸中的克洛泽”。「极值」的向导能力可以将他的情绪波动降到最小，测谎专员没有反应。  
莫德里奇的探望往往包含推着托尼的轮椅带他在白塔转几圈。但自从报告书完成后，首席向导就更多忙于别的工作——托尼猜会有排查白塔周围城防的部分，怎么能让奥德赛在眼皮底下耀武扬威？取而代之的是一个叫马特奥•科瓦契奇的年轻人。  
小伙子很热情。但克罗斯一眼就看穿了这份热情主要是对卢卡分配的任务，跟他本人无关。科瓦契奇总是想跟他打听卢卡其人的各种消息。在谈话中，克罗斯也知道对方和卢卡出身于同一地区，并且，  
“有人说我和卢卡很相似呢！”  
“哦……”向导之前辈内心表示没看出来。  
“对了托尼，你当时进塔后有没有做噩梦啊？就，那种，很可怕的，我一次次被杀死的。”  
“没有。”这个其实该算作相似的论据。然而克罗斯不想对科瓦契奇说什么“卢卡当时也被这样的噩梦惊醒过，所以没事的”。那是只属于床上两人的秘密。“啊，到了。”是他的公寓门口。克罗斯在科瓦契奇惊讶的目光中从轮椅上轻轻松松地站起来，开锁进门，关。  
这段免费劳力推着走的出院路，就当是之前好几次目击新人向导缠在卢卡身前身后的报复吧。  
“所以，为什么不叫科瓦契奇跟你一块儿去？你们应该也很默契吧。”  
卢卡查觉到克罗斯不加掩饰的小情绪。有些难以理解。“因为科瓦契奇留守白塔有他的任务。再者说，这次我们行动组的向导数目绝对够用的。”  
可那些新来的向导……坦白说，抛除跟卢卡唯妙关系这点，马特奥至少是个有意思的人。而在克罗斯眼里，其他家伙简直呆板无趣至极。就像从一个考前集训营里毕业的。克隆人，以白塔的技术来讲，也不是不可能嘛。  
突然，卢卡的声音直接从大脑中响起。他用了向导之间的精神连接，防窃听：“有情报指出，我们的运粮队可能遭遇邻国阿卡德和奥德赛组织两方面的偷袭，所以必须由白塔精锐哨向小队出面解决。你不想报奥德赛的仇吗？”  
这就是为什么我想拒绝这次外出啊。克罗斯心想。恩师可能是奥德赛的人，白塔要除掉奥德赛，白塔想控制我，奥德赛几乎要杀了我，白塔救了我……该报恩、该卖命的对象，简直乱成一团了。  
任务紧急，容不得他犹豫。他最终还是坐在了驶向西部克里特地区的列车上。克里特地区与阿卡德国接壤，如果无法平息今年爆发的大饥荒，恐怕难以阻挡敌国的大举进犯。不过有“钉子”的存在，目前克里特居民心态稳定，在生活水平愈发难以保证的情况下始终“相信中央塔”。  
运粮车队遭遇的第一波伏击是意图抢走粮食供应的当地居民。莫德里奇见状，下令：“各单位听令，开火！”击杀击退了所有平民。克罗斯还没从刚刚的冲突中回过神来，车轮已经无情地碾过前路上满地血肉。  
“为什么要这么做？”他在精神通讯网中问卢卡。卢卡说：“这些都不可能是我们伊利亚特的原住民，只可能是阿卡德或者奥德赛的伪装。我有方法”  
卢卡有太多的秘密不肯告诉我了。克罗斯既失望又愤怒，他有猜测，在小心求证之时他只能暂时把激烈的情绪压下去。更加悲愤的人在奥德赛组织。本来，奥德赛打算观望局势。他们还算比较相信中央塔的调运能力，如果粮食能顺利送到饥荒的难民手里，他们就不出手；如果中途有阿卡德的干扰，他们就把粮食再抢回来送给需要的人，借此在伊萨卡地区外捞到好名声。但如今，摆到拉姆面前的情报显示是，中央塔已经残忍杀害了至少四批饿极了才迫不得已奋起抢夺物资的平民。  
他们不能坐视不管了。  
又一次劫粮运动。中央塔小队与平民激战正酣时，奥德赛的人从另一侧出现，形成夹击之势。后者的目的就是把中央塔的哨兵向导们驱逐出运粮车，拿了就跑，以更高效的方式运往受灾的克里特各地——不谈遭遇的冲突，就凭不用每日留出时间停顿休整、上报信息、研究讨论、得到指示这点上，也是奥德赛能运输得更快。平民中的头头分辨了一下奥德赛所持的枪支形制，道：“交给你们了！不过，销毁它们也不需要特意拉到很远的地方啦！”  
后半句拉姆听不大懂。  
受到重创的白塔小队退到一山林间休整。这个时候只能先联系地方塔的负责人，再从长计议。令首席向导大吃一惊的是，汇报说，克里特的居民竟然发生了大规模的暴动。  
原因是，当地的“钉子”饿死了……  
地方向导在精神通讯网中的表现几乎崩溃了：“这里、这里有人冲撞一直在维持秩序的哨兵，还把他们抓起来、审判！说，凭什么我们哨兵向导就可以优先享有粮库里的储备。可这也是没办法的事啊。”  
莫德里奇简单安慰了对方几句。结束通讯，把情况分享给小队的所有人。“只能靠我们自己了，先把至少一辆运粮车夺回来，然后把挑起事端的人，通通就地正法。”  
依旧是克罗斯，他举手问：“我们不更应该安抚他们吗？就算影响了大的秩序，那些饥民也是被逼无奈——”  
“我已经说了那根本不是平民，你还不明白吗？如果是忍受饥饿的平民，他还有那个力气反抗，而且还他妈的能把咱们塔里训练有素的哨兵抓住？！”克罗斯没话了。合乎道理。可他又隐隐觉得，直接抹杀民众愤怒的力量，把他们当作什么都做不到的小婴儿呵护在摇篮里，是不对的……  
下山，需要面对的一浪又一浪的敌人。首席向导不想这个时候验证什么“双拳难敌四手”，只要敢于搏命，那就没什么能阻挡他们的。  
搏命。第一组哨兵与向导战死，匆匆安葬在了当地。“这个人数如果全是阿卡德的间谍，那也太多了。”“只可能是。这样一来，肯定边境的防守也出问题了。”莫德里奇的眉头缠绕得更紧，他的战术变得更为激进，克罗斯已经有点记不全队内所有牺牲者的名字了。是，是有些杀过来的队伍还带着敌方向导的精神干扰，这肯定不正常；但与此同时，也有着精神力上干干净净的普通人，他们同样死于白塔小队的枪口下。卢卡鼓励大家说：“各地发回的消息，自称奥德赛的人竟然把我们的粮食几乎运抵需要的地方了。”  
那，我们可以回去了？克罗斯没有再把注定要被否掉的问题问出口。他听见卢卡继续说：  
“既然奥德赛也正好在这里，那我们更要不惜一切代价把他们一起解决掉。”  
这次，克罗斯下定决心。  
夜晚的时候他见卢卡没睡，他便走上前去。藏身的洞窟幻化为更加开阔的天地，这是托尼将对方邀入自己的精神世界，相连接。打断了撰写报告的人问他：“你有什么事吗？”  
在精神世界里的交谈比用精神触角通讯还要隐蔽。“嗯，是啊。”他们在一处山坡上席地而坐，“卢卡，我感觉你格外讨厌阿卡德人，是这样吗？”  
看来你的历史该补课了，托尼。这样的感情清清楚楚映在莫德里奇的脸上。“在阿卡德的土地上，一百年前，原来叫阿普苏的国度曾经几乎吞并了我们伊利亚特全境。”  
在他的精神力量催动下，一只羊悠哉悠哉地出现在了两人面前的空旷地。它本来只是安静地埋头吃着草，火——克罗斯猜那是战火的象征——却从精神世界的一侧烧起来。羊慌张地逃跑着，掉进了大地的裂缝里，消失不见。  
“那是你的精神动物吗？我从没见过呢。”克罗斯问。莫德里奇没有回答他，而是继续说了下去：“后来你总该知道吧？我们的皇帝，一个非凡的哨兵，横空出世，靠他的勇武挽救了这一切。”换作一只狮子从大地的裂缝中，它的吼声甚至把火焰都震慑住了。“当然也不仅是他单方面的原因。阿普苏奇怪的内乱是一点——这警示我们只有在一个紧密团结的体制下，才能共御强敌。这也是皇帝死后，我们中央塔也一直在努力维持的。还有他身边的哨兵们。所以，这一百年以来，哨兵们被允许继承皇帝的光荣与理想，在伊利亚特的各个疆域，成为保家卫国的英雄。向导……也差不多吧。”  
“可明明克里特民众们参与了对哨兵的审判。哨兵与向导拼死保护他们，他们却恨我们”  
“你不能这样想，我们都是伊利亚特人，是一样的。”  
“那再把这种‘一视同仁’扩大些，你为什么不把阿卡德人也视为同类，敞开城门欢迎呢？我看他们也一个鼻子两个眼，一个脑袋两条腿。”  
“噗嗤。”莫德里奇忍不住发出这些天来的第一丝笑声。他偏过头看托尼，对方表情却仍然沉重的。他问：“所以，你是有自己的结论了吗？”  
“我认为不必去追求什么同类。敌我细分到最后，就剩我，和其他所有。我只要想我所想，爱我所爱就好了。”  
“嗯。”不是反对，也谈不上赞成。  
“现在我已经找好我要保护的对象了，卢卡。”他转过身，与莫德里奇对视，遍地柔软的青草突然化为最最锐利的矛，拔地而起，将莫德里奇的身躯贯穿。鲜血溅在克罗斯的脸上。他说：  
“你是假的——不，我也不确定我曾经见过的你是不是真的。  
“这场战斗该结束了，卢卡，小队里所有的哨兵、向导，我们都筋疲力竭，我们都都需要休息。  
“我有预感我不会是最后一次见到你……再见，以及晚安。”  
精神的死亡是一瞬间的事儿。次日早上，没人能从全无外伤的尸体上解读出莫德里奇到底遭遇了怎样的袭击。克罗斯代表众人左右查看了尸体，“悲痛”地宣布道：“病毒！肯定是阿卡德人的恐怖病毒！太危险了我们返回白塔吧，这个地方一刻都呆不了了。”  
临返程前，屏蔽了其他哨兵的视线，他把一封信拜托给了生活恢复正常的克里特当地人。拿到信的人边走边开心地说道：“大家看啊，中央塔要我帮忙转给奥德赛信！他们是一体的！我就觉得奥德赛是国家派来的嘛，他们还不承认。”  
这封信最终转交到了拉姆手上。原来如此，白塔自己收手了啊……但是还有一个谜团。为什么他们会放心离去呢？是笃定充足的粮食一送达，各地的混乱就顿时平息吗？  
这时，他的一名下属向他报告称，在伊利亚特运粮车的底盘里，拆出来了奇怪的暗格。  
藏在其中的肉团简直让人不想让人再看第二眼。那或许曾经是人，但为了节约体积，它没有四肢，脊椎也奇怪地扭曲在一起，脑被小心翼翼地呵护在中央，周围插着各种推测是维持生命用的管子。“钉子”，[便携型]。  
这样的活着已经构成一种残忍。拉姆转过身，叫下属尽可能干净利落地结束了这个“人”的性命。  
“这是刚宰好的肉吗？”一个路过的平民问。  
让人愤怒，因为这里没有愤怒，除了平安喜乐什么都没有。但怒火燃烧的对象不应该这些普通人“我们去都城，要所有大区的‘钉子’名单。”身为首领，他向奥德赛的弟兄们宣布道。  
克罗斯反复构思过许多遍如何跟科瓦契奇描述卢卡死在了他申报，但他从未考虑过自己要面对发生在马特奥身上的噩耗——  
“死了？！”  
惊讶不已。留守在白塔的一哨兵领他来到墓区，在周围满是哨向伴侣合幕的情况下，那个只刻着“马特奥•科瓦契奇”的石碑显得格外孤独。“尸体是在大路上被一对晨练的夫妇发现的。没有袭击的痕迹。到现在，也没人说得清这是怎么一回事儿。”哨兵这样告诉克罗斯。  
克罗斯依旧难以消化这样的巨大的变故。他以休养为由，在自己房间里闭门不出足足六天。第七天夜，他扛着一把铲子冲了出去。这里可是都城，就算别的没有，治愈多么重的疾病、甚至起死回生，这都不行吗？！他来到马特奥的墓前，一边警戒着周围有无人员经过，一边狠狠地向着地表凿去，一铲子，又一铲子。  
土很紧实，克罗斯总觉得这可以增添在疑点列表上。他最终收获一个近两米的深坑，空的，没有棺椁。这个结果似乎可以终结他的猜想，但也引发更多的思虑。拂晓之前他把挖出的土填了回去，气喘吁吁，拖着他的工具返到住处，眼皮沉得要命。再睁开时他发现自己床前有个人。  
“你还好吗，托尼？”年长些的金发向导向他打招呼。  
是卢卡啊……克罗斯对此接受度过分良好，丝毫没有“闹鬼了”，或者“他要来报复我”之类的慌乱。你，先不论哪个你，迟早要归来的，我打赌。他是如此平静地迎接梦境之后——  
于是他这次是真的醒过来。  
床前是有人在等他。“你好，我是新任的首席向导。”那人自我介绍道。金棕的发色，蓄着胡子，要高一些，不是卢卡。然而仍然有一种诡异的熟悉感盘绕在克罗斯心头。他揉了揉眼睛，对缓解刚睡醒的迷朦状态无效，新任首席向导抛出的下一句话才是狠药：  
“有哨兵看到你去挖我的坟了。没事，我告诉她那是我叫你做的，她不会声张。”  
干！怎么还是被发现了！也是，也是，自己欠考虑了。克罗斯不得不承认，那群哨兵的眼珠子，就是比自己的顶事。他无比懊恼，但更多的脑容量被用来疯狂思考：为什么眼前这个新首席愿意帮他隐瞒？等下、等下，“你的坟？”他嚼着嚼着对方语句里的信息量，渐渐咂出最非比寻常的点。  
“你的坟？”他压低声量，重复了一遍自己的疑问。对方点点头。“人前你还是要称我为首席向导，但像现在这种情况的话……  
“你依然可以叫我马特奥。”  
这绝不单单是换了一身皮囊的问题。“从地狱归来”——科瓦契奇自语，所指也并非死里逃生。“作为本体的我没有被他们整死过，但其他的实验体不一样。那些实验体，就是最最普通的耗材。说实话我好担心他们一失手，连我自己也送了命，并且还是消失得悄无声息的那种。所以我偷偷割断了把尸体捆好送去焚化的绳子。幸好，真的有人看到了啊……”  
他们是谁？“我叫不全所有名字，但，你应该打过交道。哨兵，平时磨炼的是战斗技巧；向导负责配合疏导；而住在白塔内的除了这些哨兵、向导，还有一群人，你知道吧。”  
技术顾问们。“正是。全赖他们所赐，如今我的脑子里乱糟糟地全是各种声音。”而他们竟然管这个叫具有突破性的新成果。忍过了时长少说几千分钟的爱塔教育片，在作为加害者的众人向他齐道恭喜的那一刻（“恭喜你成为了一个合格的首席向导”），科瓦契奇本人都想吐了。忍着，如果忍不住那他们就要继续调试，就会有更多个马特奥•科瓦契奇为了去死而被创造出来。据他们所言，这位新任首席自己的特性是【连接】，这就是为什么这个年轻人被调入都城。他与更高级的能力差别就在于不协调，导致新设计的实验体其精神力很难捏合在一起，在实战中，受到敌方的精神攻击更容易使战线崩溃——  
呵，他们才不考虑我自己是有多么痛苦，简直随时都要疯掉呢。科瓦契奇回想起来，心底又一阵怒火中烧。他们估计没料到，塞进我身体里的人格并没有夺走主导权，我依旧记得我自己的姓名。我反而得知了一些非常关键的信息：近一百年，伊利亚特的所有人体实验几乎全部可以归类于一个叫厄喀德那的计划。“关于实验的具体内容我知道的不多，但这一百年里，太多向导因为这些实验死了，真的，太多了托尼，本来你也逃不过。没有任何一个向导逃得过。那些跟哨兵伴侣恩恩爱爱的向导们，都是假的，是被技术团队造出来的。他们在全国范围内搜集具有可利用特性的向导，然后冰冻保存起来，地点就在我们这个都城地下冰窟里。”  
你是怎么得知这些的呢？“托尼，你和卢卡相处得时间比我更久吧，你也许能感觉到？卢卡他，也在我的身体里。”  
哦……“你看起来并不惊讶。”科瓦契奇观察着克罗斯过分平静的表情，心想，果然你已经感觉到了。他继续说道：“卢卡是整个计划的No.1实验体，真正的他也保存在地下。  
“我想救他，你要来吗？”  
实际的行动计划不止包含拯救，还包含三个人一口气逃出都城。“不过我也不想轻易放过那群在我身上捣鬼的人。”科瓦契奇言。首先，由新任首席下令，当晚所有在职哨兵向导听从宵禁指令，不许离开自己休息的房间；然后他们决定兵分两路，克罗斯带着武器去刺杀技术顾问团伙，科瓦契奇则去地下解放卢卡。  
其实托尼很想问马特奥，为什么不跟他一起亲手向那些人复仇。转念一想这简直再正常不过了。在科瓦契奇眼里，对卢卡的爱的优先级肯定远远高于杀人。这样的结论令克罗斯心里油然而生一种……羡慕。也不明白到底在羡慕什么，只能用这个词近似地形容了。他叩开第一间办公室的门。“您好，首席向导拜托我将这份报告送给您。”掏出来的却是枪，扣下扳机。  
屋子里的人倒下了。  
另一边，科瓦契奇正焦急地等待着解冻的完成。有了身份的加成，他拿着钥匙一路畅通无阻地来到了地窖最深的地方。莫德里奇的液氮罐附近就供奉着开国皇帝的冰棺，马特奥对此不屑一顾；另一侧则摆放着为伊利亚特作出重大贡献的已逝科学家铭牌，马特奥觉得没把它们统统砸烂已是客气。下地窖的这一路上，他看到的最多是标注着各种信息的冰冻向导——他留意观察过，没有标着自己名字的。并非他本人还好好着站在这里，也与时间仓促没来得及入库无关，他向撒了谎，真正被他从转运的车上推下的是自己的本体。  
如果那时掉在路边的是像自己这样的实验产物，可能，凭着那张脸根本没法认出是谁吧。作为一个捏造的克隆人，实质上他所能分辨出的与自己真正人生的部分很少很少——科瓦契奇是自己，克罗斯是塔里可信任的前辈，卢卡则是他最最喜欢的人。  
现在最最喜欢的他就在自己眼前苏醒。“你是……哦，这次唤我醒来是有什么重大任务需要我帮忙吗？”莫德里奇扫视一圈周围，发现没有像以往那样，准备好的成垛报告书。他需要这个来快速了解伊利亚特当下的情况，以快速适应工作。  
“不、不需要。”有的人情绪太过激动，对话都对不通顺了。马特奥深吸了一口气，平复心情，他看了看腕表，对卢卡说：“现在好像还太早了，我想托尼他还没解决完所有的技术人员。”  
“……你用的词是，‘解决’？”  
“是啊。他们做了那么多那么多十恶不赦的人体实验，就应该受到惩罚！等会儿我们汇合后，就从地下通道逃出中央塔。如果你想的话，咱们干脆离开伊利亚特都行。”  
“就因为这个，你就要杀死他们？！那我们的国家还拿什么抵御外敌！”假设，大脑做了错误的事，改正就是了，哪有人整个把脑子给砍掉的。莫德里奇突然的暴怒可不仅是吓了科瓦契奇一跳那么简单，如此近的距离，实验品体内属于卢卡的那部分紧密地【连接】着原主的情绪。受到强烈精神冲击的他，脆弱的人格终于土崩瓦解了。  
科瓦契奇死在了一个不认识他的卢卡面前。  
……这太冲动了，我本应该能问出更多东西的。冰冻了近百年的向导，勉强地扯动着僵硬的四肢，缓缓来到地上。他拉响警报，要求立即召开高级技术员全体大会。  
没有人缺席，甚至没有人报告遭受袭击。但后来经莫德里奇清点哨向人数，那个人口中的“托尼”却失踪了。  
时间调回稍早前。一个与被刺者脸庞相差无几的男人从内室冒出来，搬走了尸体，擦拭桌椅上的血迹。接着，他把克罗斯架到与主位相对的扶手椅——就在刚才，触发的麻醉气体充盈了整个房间，让这名向导只能眼睁睁地看着做完这一切的男人返回内室。“辛苦你了，詹。”只见又一个长相一模一样的男子走了出来，  
“你好，我叫萨米•赫迪拉，你找的应该是我。说说看，究竟有什么事呢？”  
克罗斯紧紧地闭着嘴巴。  
“你最好别让我找审讯专员来。”很麻烦，申请需要上报这里具体发生什么情况，而这是赫迪拉不愿轻易透露的。他看到克罗斯对此仍然无动于衷，心想，难道对方藏着什么抗精神干预的杀手锏？那他此前两次外出任务死里逃生的报告就很值得重新评估了。  
事实上，赫迪拉已经默默关注这位能够任职于中央塔的年轻向导有一段时间了。因其同样出身于伊萨卡地区。直到奥德赛拜托他帮安排轰炸列车那件事前，赫迪拉一度怀疑克罗斯是组织借机安插进来的眼线，以此监视自己是否履行了他们互利互惠的合约。他其实很想为自己辩驳两句，奥德赛是他近二十年最重要的实验，现在到了逐渐开花结果的阶段，他怎么会让自己的政治投资随随便便付之东流呢？  
僵持不下，詹突然从内室冒出头来：“报告，有全体会议要召开。”  
“谁？”赫迪拉问  
“卢卡•莫德里奇。”  
“哪一个？哦，等等，那个拷贝版是在克里特死了才对……我知道了。老规矩，你代我出席。”  
“明白。”  
待詹离开办公室，赫迪拉重新转身面向克罗斯，这次他不禁露出了然于胸的微笑。“你的伙伴负责去解冻地下的莫德里奇，而你负责刺杀我们这些技术顾问。怪不得，我本来就觉得我们之间应该无怨无仇的。现在看来你的伙伴，跟你一样失败了。”  
克罗斯花了更多的来阻止自己的沮丧与担忧。他本来以为，如果自己这边保持沉默，至少给那两个人争取了逃出生天的时间——等等，或许是他们有什么方法把所有技术人员召集起来，一网打尽呢？这时赫迪拉又言：“说实话，我完全不明白你们为什么要解冻那个人。只是相处了那么点儿时间，你们是不是对他有什么误解？”  
是厄喀德那计划的一号实验品，也是厄喀德那计划的重要起草者。  
身兼白塔科技力量带头人与哨兵向导的总指挥，需要复苏的莫德里奇处理的事如雪片般飞来，压得他几乎喘不来气：  
“阿卡德的大批军队集结出海，据说是前往北国米德加尔特进行结盟会谈。”  
“保持戒备，决不能掉以轻心。”  
“奥德赛组织最近的活动越来越活跃，呈现出向都城发动总进攻的态势。”  
“果然他们要趁火打劫吗！传达命令，各地区塔务必完成相应的清缴拦截指标。”  
“都城附近各大区居民患流感人数比去年同比增加了百分之二十。”  
“以防万一，先让都城内的哨兵向导伴侣全部离婚吧。”  
……  
而与之相对，出航后才告知全体将士真正目标的阿卡德人即将在一片废墟的底比斯港登陆，直接威胁首都；新手向导与哨兵搭建的区域防线经不起考验，奥德赛已然兵临城下；解除哨向精神绑定的预防性举措引起了激烈的反响，本着忠于白塔为国奉献大部分人还是照办了，但只要有小部分情侣缠缠绵绵的偷着没有切断精神连接——  
传染，发病，一方死亡。这时候人手一份背在身上的[便携型]五感保护装置也没用了，疏散出城的哨兵队伍突发异变，疯掉的人对周围人实行无差别攻击。这真是用最惨痛的代价证明了：敌国已经发现他们的病毒具有比想象中强太多的适用性，莫德里奇和他的众多“子代”都城向导们通通被围困在洁净级别最高的中央塔，不敢踏出一步。  
疫苗不是没被造出来。但莫德里奇犹豫了——如果他选择了求生，那他放弃的就是自己的向导能力，以及挡在他们这些哨兵向导身后的千千万万普通人。实验在紧锣密鼓地进行，大批量的哨兵向导即战力也是。内心中，莫德里奇在衡量可以接受的牺牲……  
这时奥德赛等不及了。  
“我们需要一个熟悉中央塔构造的向导。”临行动前，拉姆单独招来了克罗斯与其交涉。后者说：“正好，我也有事要找塔里的一个人清算。”如此果断的答复还有点出乎拉姆的意料。这个向导被塞进一批出中央塔支援地方的物资、然后被奥德赛方面十分默契地截获至指挥中心已经有一周多了，其间，他们不问他如今持何立场，他也不问他们的行动内容，彼此算是一种消极的相安无事。基于他很可能拒绝合作的判断，奥德赛有为他准备一点推力。  
眼下仍旧搬出来也无妨。反坑组织的领袖从抽屉里抽出一个做工精致的小盒子，打开，保存完好的是一支药液体积没有丝毫损失的针剂。“这是你恩师克洛泽先生本来要注射的东西，我现在决定交给你。”他知道眼前这个向导与自己战友间的恩义，也知道他和伊利亚特塔体系最关键那位人物的关系不浅，“如何使用，就由你自己决定吧。”  
这次，情绪总是克制的向导都忍不住动容。  
如此一来，拉姆可以比较放心地让克罗斯引领特攻队冲锋陷阵了。他当然有所保留，比如说奥德赛已经从针剂中抽取了少部分留作样品，填补进去的是慢性毒药。但至少，他让自己下属们在攻入都城时多多听从金发向导的调度是真的。奥德赛组织内大部分是对情绪反应迟钝的非哨向普通人，然而这不意味着敌方批量生产的模式化向导的精神力就不会威胁到他们。  
一边是现实世界中哨兵与枪炮的嘶吼搏杀，一边是精神领域中的翻天覆地。摆在克罗斯“面前”的是一个过于庞大的世界构造，是曾令他按耐不住怀恋的精神居所。他与卢卡接壤了。  
克罗斯释放出心底鹰头狮身有翅的怪物，精神体格里芬，让它在天空与大地之间展翅高飞，令联网的精神世界里的百千生灵俯首称臣。“听我说，托尼。”声音在肉眼看不见双手摸不着的领域回响，“现在的战事交给中央塔来处理，否则整个伊利亚特就会被吞并！”  
“你有什么方法？不，我相信你们一定有，关键在于，你又打算牺牲些什么？”  
克罗斯在那间办公室被告知了很多东西。开国皇帝是一个伟大的哨兵，是伊利亚特境内人尽皆知的英雄。皇帝的优点，或者他的问题在于：他本人不需要向导，也不信任向导。“向导能够操纵哨兵的情绪，这是最最危险的存在。”如此认定了的他难以放心在自己死后，他的哨兵同胞们不被那群向导任意摆布，即便他已为哨兵们提供了最好的物质保障。应该斩草除根。唯一需要在签署屠杀令前解决的是，从此之后怎样为哨兵提供精神方面的保护与修复。  
任务被皇帝布置给了塔的技术团队。“这样做是应该的吗？”——没有人思考这个问题，毕竟这是皇帝的命令，皇帝的命令只会让这个新生国家越来越繁荣昌盛。最终，莫德里奇以自身基因序列为基础设计新型向导的提案得到了皇帝的青睐。从那以后，全伊利亚特出生的向导组成了中央塔的基因宝库，而各种各样的基因组装成的优秀成果几乎悉数被回报于民，在国泰民安的方方面面。  
“你看到的也许是厄喀德那计划让无数向导死在了实验台，但说实话，在我眼里则是向导这个特殊人种通过留下那些DNA的方式，其生命被延长到了无限。”当时，赫迪拉对莫德里奇设计思路提出这样的猜测，“哦对，帮我转达奥德赛方面，务必务必把保存在地下冰窖的全部实验品帮我搬走。”  
时至今日，克罗斯对此始终不敢苟同。如果你承认所有伊利亚特人都应该为彼此为国家作出贡献，那为什么身为伊利亚特人的你支持只有向导为这个目标付出了最最沉重的个体生命代价？如果你承认向导就是需要特殊对待的，那为什么身为向导的你将自己的同类推向了无法自由地生无法平静地死的境地？如果你将自己与其它向导也割裂开来，那为什么你连无数与你有着同样面貌同样能力的“卢卡”的任意牺牲都完全不在乎？  
成为前进的伊利亚特的纪念碑吗？成为无铭的砖石吗？  
莫德里奇，你究竟把自己当成什么了！  
“这样啊……你就把我当成厄喀德那吧。”  
厄喀德那，传说中居住于地底极深洞穴的危险存在，正是它，诞下了肆虐整片大陆的无数怪物。他的话音顿时消失在克罗斯耳畔，取而代之是一阵危险的轰隆隆声。“小心！”他指示奥德赛的攻城队伍紧急调转方向，“都躲到火焰根部那里！”指的是都城焚化炉下方。在他们原先行进处的正前方，精神力与现实相叠加，一头巨大的狮头、羊身、蛇尾喷火怪物冲破地表向众人袭来。  
“去地下！去地下！”卢卡在地下。在怪物的咆哮声中，克罗斯努力用吼地传达指令，“焚化炉下方就是前往冰窖的路，我负责压制这个，你们，尽可能地搬那些被冰冻着的人，行动都快点！”  
为了保护那些在枪炮中可能毁于一旦的百年家底，常规的战线似乎并没有设置在地下。我已经无暇保证其他人在这种高密度的精神攻击里还能存活了，但好消息是再前方的敌人只有你一个了，卢卡。  
“说起来，你竟然知道我的名字啊！”精神世界里，克罗斯用呐喊寻找着对话。火在他的周围越烧越多，出身伊萨卡的向导不断地用自己的【极值】能力摁灭这些精神产物与现实的【连接】。“……你叫托尼·克罗斯，这点在报告中写得很清楚。”  
莫德里奇心想。虽然真正的我和你也算素未谋面，但报告里还记录着你关注我服从我追随我相信我质疑我依赖我理解我在乎我记恨我喜欢我喜欢我喜欢我，一切的一切感情，都向我而来——  
找到了！  
分散注意力与定位那人所在的作战很成功，克罗斯不再消减精神世界与现实世界的连接，力量尽数注入到自己的格里芬上，它长啸着冲向比它大十倍不止的怪物，狮头被这极致的一击撕碎，蛇尾被鹰喙扯断，只留下百年前被吞入腹中的羊。躲避过角的攻击，克罗斯乘着具现化的精神体俯冲向下，直捣地底最深处、隐蔽在众多复制体中的真品。他来到无路可退之人面前，最后一步，挥下的利剑是那管克罗斯从拉姆手中接过的针剂，  
“你不是厄喀德那，你只是，奇美拉。”  
它被轻轻地放在了卢卡的胸口处。  
你是同类，你我都是伊利亚特里满手鲜血的怪物——未倾诉于口的心声，在彼此这么近的距离下，莫德里奇也能听得一清二楚。  
为什么不继续把它扎进去？他问。  
我想杀你。他答。  
你必须死，托尼的感情未加抑制，你杀了科瓦契奇，你轻率的决定牺牲了无数向导，甚至里面包括“你自己”，你罪该万死。这点在他的操作上同样得以自洽。如果为卢卡注射了疫苗，怪物成为了人，普通人，那么掌握着伊利亚特百年机密的他依旧甚至可以考虑加入奥德赛的技术团队，共同抵御外敌；如果怪物还是怪物，那么他走出这里会被奥德赛的枪口瞄准，走出白塔会被阿卡德的病毒侵入。  
那如果他成为王呢？  
伊利亚特第一个王是哨兵，中间则交由顾问团按部就班地操作国家机器，伊利亚特最后的一个王将是向导。这是只有你一人见证的加冕，不过也没关系，这就是你我二个人的国。“谢谢你。”这句话需由莫德里奇亲口说出才够珍重。探讨可以省略，此处有的是我将决心掏给你看，你放我自由毁灭，并未祝我一路平安。  
光荣的伊利亚特向导攀到了白塔的尖尖上，俯瞰众生。奥德赛的队伍渐渐撤出燃烧的都城，北方的地平线处则是另一番烟尘升起。那里还蛰伏着一群伊利亚特所能构造出的最强壮的哨兵。他们与其向导的精神并没有斩断，特意留的就是此时。随着又一番爆炸声起，储存在地窖最深处的众多卢卡复制品统统灰飞烟灭。成百上千的黑暗哨兵开始了对敌的疯狂进攻。那一天，南下的阿卡德侵略者的战线被生生逼退了几十里。  
从此，克罗斯真的再也没见过这位首席向导。他直到最后也没对卢卡说过一句“我爱你”，这是否构成遗憾？不好说。  
无论怎样，他曾前去杀过他。

-END-

不想谈太多太复杂的神话内容了，简单说几嘴：奇美拉（狮首羊身蛇尾）是厄喀德那（半人半蛇）的孩子，有说法称格里芬（鹰兽狮身有翼）也是厄喀德那生的。还有说法是取合成兽之意的话，格里芬也可以归类为奇美拉。  
这里羊是笛最初的精神体，鹰是tk最初的，狮是哨兵主导的伊利亚特国，蛇是技术力与其延伸的国家运行体系。此外，医学里的奇美拉现象是本文重要灵感来源。  
有机会想写同世界观的邻国百年前（C梅线）或伊利亚特的二十多年前（狮花线）！


End file.
